The subject matter described herein relates generally to methods and systems for controlling a rotor of a wind turbine, and more particularly, to methods and systems for controlling rotors of wind turbines in a wind farm.
Generally, a wind turbine includes a turbine that has a rotor that includes a rotatable hub assembly having multiple blades. The blades transform wind energy into a mechanical rotational torque that drives one or more generators via the rotor. The generators are sometimes, but not always, rotationally coupled to the rotor through a gearbox. The gearbox steps up the inherently low rotational speed of the rotor for the generator to efficiently convert the rotational mechanical energy to electrical energy, which is fed into a utility grid via at least one electrical connection. Gearless direct drive wind turbines also exist. The rotor, generator, gearbox and other components are typically mounted within a housing, or nacelle, that is positioned on top of a base that may be a truss or tubular tower.
Wind turbines are typically equipped with measurement systems and control systems to enable them to independently react to changing wind conditions. These systems are designed to maximize energy capture while minimizing the impact of fatigue and extreme loads. Typically, measurement systems and detectors of or local to the wind turbine operate in a reaction mode, reacting to conditions already existing at the wind turbine.
Upstream turbines of a wind farm produce a wake that is characterized by a region of reduced velocity and increased turbulence. Any wind turbines of the wind farm operating downstream in wake conditions will experience higher fatigue loads and lower power capture than expected according to the ambient wind velocity conditions.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods that minimize turbulence effects and in particular the wake effects created by an upstream turbine on a downstream turbine.